in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
C
Strive! The Crystal of Power! is the second episode of Caverns & Crystals in which the page was first made on February 17, 2018, finished at March 18, 2018, but the date it takes place in the story is on February 21, 2018. The trio starts the search for the first crystal: the Crystal of Power. Synopsis Druid Voltaire, Samurai Klitz and Lightning Princess Rosalina start on their epic journey in the lost Clockwork Castle with the destination being the Power Cavern in the search for the Crystal of Power! Unfortunately Druid Voltaire may have to learn more about her power. Will this first part of the adventure go well for the trio? Plot (The episode starts with Voltaire, Klitz and Rosalina walking on the lost grasslands until some machinery is spotted.) Rosalina: Machinery? Eww. So our destination is that ugly? Klitz: Reminds me, you never told us what kind of place we're going, Voltaire. Voltaire: It's supposed to be a surprise of some sort. *looks at the right* Jackpot! Over there! I think I found the lost Clockwork Castle! (It looks... Distorted enough to be a mess. It also looks ruined. However, there are safe houses nearby, but there's a gate blocking the way.) Voltaire: ...Welp. No chance in tearing down that ridiculous gate. I know it's almost impossible to break. Klitz: Almost impossible. That means it can be destroyed if we'll try. I'm expecting to progress, not to give up now. Voltaire: Then how are we going to get pass this though?! Usually I'd wait for the night for it to be open! Or now that I have the two of you... Rosalina, use a spell or something! Rosalina: Don't order me around. I was going to do my work here, darn you! *waves her wand* Fire spell activate! Voltaire: But that is going to tear down the entire place if- *realizes the fire is on the gate but was too close to it and is exposed with it as well* ...Oh boy. Fire!!! Must extinguish it with healing! *uses Regrowth for herself and starts healing while its natural powers extinguish the fire slowly* Klitz: *pulls out his Splat Roller* The fire should damage it enough. Enough for one swing to do the trick. *swings it at the gate, destroying it* It's not that hard in the first place. Voltaire: Please, I use no fire or strong weapon. But to extinguish the rest of the fire that may burn the place, how about some random fire extinguisher from the underground? ---- (Reflecting to the real IaLR universe in the same game...) Sasha: Moon, you can't just spawn a random fire extinguisher. That's boring. You need to provide reason. Moon: You never said that until now, so I can stop from now on. Sasha: That does not justify why you were taking notes on few things during the first RPG session of this game. Moon: I have my reasons. I'll follow the proper rules from now on. Willow: "Proper rules"? There's barely any, but okay. I dislike the place, to be honest. Full of machinery? I can live with it, but still. Karaleaf: We'll have to deal with it, there are types of places in this game we need to get pass. Anyways, let's continue the game once Moon corrects her action! ---- (Few seconds later... Nothing happens.) Voltaire: Ah, forget i- (Suddenly, it's taken down by a large stream of water, and it's coming at the group, as well! It's also very fast!) Voltaire: ...Oh gosh. RUN. Rosalina: Water? But that does nothing. It's not that harmful. The last time I've used water it just cleanses my mind. Voltaire: The thing is, I've never really been on water a lot. I just felt like it might be dangerous. I just think... Almost everything might be dangerous! Klitz: *snaps finger* Rosalina, just get your shield going already. Rosalina: Okay fi- (Too late. Like descirbed, it's very fast, it washes away the group!) Voltaire: Aaaahhh! *is about to get out of control and produces electricity everywhere* Klitz: Darn it, you should have...?! *splatted due to being an inkling, a species that can't resist and swim on water* Rosalina: No, my dress... And everything! Eeeeek! *gets electrocuted* ---- Karaleaf: ...I think you just killed us both. Moon: What? No, I did not?! Willow: I can't argue with her electrocuting my character to death, but aren't inklings supposed to not handle water? When they touch it, they'll almost automatically get dissolved... Or splatted. Moon: We can argue on the fact you didn't put on the shield on time. Willow: I was being on-character... Moon: Okay, I see what you mean. Sasha: I'll give y'all a chance. Since this is your first major adventure after all, it won't be a solo one. I'll be respawning the two allies that were just killed. Moon can't be blamed on the water, however. Karaleaf: Now that's a question, about that sudden water... ---- Voltaire: *cough* Ack... *sees someone that is near her* Huh? (As both Klitz and Rosalina respawn...) Rosalina: Never... Never do that again. Klitz: I was expecting we would take action rather than to stand there. Rosalina: How is water harmful by itself?! Voltaire: Sssh, someone is here. ???: I get to hear that. Heh heh! Voltaire: The way you look... Oh no you don't! *about to attack, but gets flinged and gets hit on a tree* ???: Sorry, you look and feel bored. You're never going to get that first crystal! *runs away; says this while doing so* You never will! Voltaire: Ugh... HEY! Get back! (The group chases the mysterious blue figure, but loses her and finds themselves in the lost Clockwork Castle. Species of machinery are living here.) Rosalina: M-More machinery?!?! Voltaire: We lost her... We need to find that crystal before she does! Klitz: That crystal... Isn't it called the Crystal of Power? Voltaire: I guess? None of us know it completely. We're better off asking! (And they proceed to ask as they split directions!) Klitz: So what is this place about, firstly? Robot Bat: Visitor, I'm not the one to a-a-a-a-a- System malfunctioning. MUST RESTART... Klitz: Hmph. If you say so. *steps away from the bat before it explodes from sudden overheat* Rosalina: Now where is tha- *sees Voltaire asking someone in the unfriendly manner* Voltaire: *electrocuting a robot dog while asking it* WHERE IS THAT CRYSTAL? If you're not going to talk, you're hiding it! (...But the dog shuts itself down.) Voltaire: Ah drats... Oh! *asks multiple robots, but they all ignore her, and eventually finds a robot that would respond* How about you? Robot Mouse: ...Here. *bites Voltaire and drags her elsewhere* Voltaire: Ouch! Stop doing that!!! Rosalina: Hopesless, useless and a troublemaker in the finest. *looks at her right* We can ask that bird right over there... Or at least I do! (It is apparently near the building and the distance from there is too short.) Robot Bird: Tweet tweet~! How may I help you? Rosalina: I'm in a need of a place to stay and also a powerful crystal to keep me accompanied. Robot Bird: A powerful crystal, tweet~? You're better off with the Crystal of Power, something I've heard! But it's a myth! I just need some batteries and money to help me remember its exact location, sadly, tweet.... ---- Willow: *her headcanon Rosalina voice impression* Ugh, you're also useless. Your head shall explode by my wand. Now. Karaleaf: ...What was that voice? Willow: An impression, if you will! I can imitate few voices, and I may demonstrate you that later! Karaleaf: Also, you, actually doing that action, makes it feel awkward considering all the NPCs I've been talkng malfunctioned so far. Sasha: Exploding its head? Are you sure...? Willow: *slams table* Just do it! ---- (And thus the robot bird's head explodes.) Rosalina: ...I'll just find another one to ask, thank you very much. I'm not lending you my money. Klitz: That was a malfunction I just heard... *goes near the site* Only its head? *glares at Rosalina* Rosalina, if you did this, explain. Rosalina: For life's sake, it was not helping! Klitz: You're not helping yourself, too. You're going to attract a robotic eagle because of that. Rosalina: Huh? *later gets intimidated by that eagle* Eeeek! Robot Eagle: *screeches* If you want it so bad, I'll tell you with a cost later!!! Klitz: Go ahead. I personally need to do this fast. ---- (Couple of minutes later...) Robot Eagle: *was carrying Klitz and Rosalina to the road to the Crystal of Power* Go straight, but be warned! You need to find the Cavern of Power from this road, but no one came back from their adventures there! Rosalina: Thank you... "Pal". Robot Eagle: *attacks Rosalina with its wings* There's that cost, bully!!! *flies away* Rosalina: *actually has her right cheek bleeding from it* Y-You are the worst...! (On the other hand, Voltaire is riding on a robotic cloud to use, using electricity for it to move, and lands on the same spot.) Voltaire: I was wondering where you guys were? Let's get going now, but first... *heals everyone including herself* Rosalina: Ah! Thanks! Klitz: I didn't get hurt since I stayed away from all explosions I encountered, but that helps. Voltaire: Now, like what I've said 5 seconds ago, let's get going! (And thus the group starts their walk to the Cavern of Power. Many places were crossed that they'll go soon, such as a dark village. Nothing else is shown, aside from few corpses and abandoned weaponry. They arrive at that cavern's entrance eventually, taking them 12 hours with breaks.) Voltaire: This place... Uh, it looks too organized despite being a cavern. We should tu- Rosalina: *lights up her wand* You're just afraid of the dark, but I got you there. Voltaire: How did you know I don't go so well in the dark?! ---- Willow: But wouldn't that not make sense? Moon: This game takes place on the alternate universe at the same time as we are playing as Crystal Players, am I right? Then we get to control their past, too. Something about the dark makes my character terrified and I won't tell you why for now. Sasha: What she said is true. *looks a small spot of the board of the game and notices something suspicious* (Hmm, what is this? ...I'll leave it there for now. For I am superior to it yet I'll let it help me! MUHAHAHA, just like my sister!) ---- (Inside the cavern is a straight and wide path. Nothing is around here, except maybe few crystal shards.) Rosalina: Ugh, this is too plain. Klitz: You're the one who encouraged Voltaire to go further. What I'm worried about her right now is... Controlling her power. Voltaire: *spreading electricity in front of her, but nothing is electrocuted* Still nothing! Is there no battle?! Klitz: Believe me, I also want a battle so bad. I was born to be a battler. Rosalina: Like the aggressive battler you always are? Pfft, what's important is the Crystal of Power and the spread of my beauty! Nothing else! Voltaire: Those words of you two are not so sho- *hit by an arrow, actually losing HP like in a battle instead of having a realistic effect* OUCH! Klitz: The arrow that didn't make too much damage... *battle chime intensifies* Prepare for an expected battle, you guys. I'll make sure those enemies will regret it. Rosalina: But you guys jinxed it?! (The enemies are shown to be the Crystallizers. This time, 3 normal ones and 5 of a new type called the Archer Crystallizers are present!) Normal Crystallizer #1: Crystallize... Chro-no! Attack! Voltaire: That arrow wasn't too bad. *ahem* CHARGE! Damage of the Devine! (Poisonous vines appear on... No one?) ---- Sasha: Someone forgot to specify the target from a move that only targets one enemy. Moon: Oh, sorry. I'm not used to playing any RPGs, or any video or board games for that matter. At least it matches to where I was going with Voltaire. Let's rewind: Damage of the Devine on the normal Crystallizer #1! ---- (Now the attack is valid on the target!) Normal Crystallizer #1: GAH! *poisoned for 3 turns* Voltaire: Took a while! Klitz: *uses Razor Swing on Archer Crystallizer #2, which knocks it out due to its low health* And don't come back. Archer Crystallizer #5: Don't come bacccckk? *fires multiple arrows at every enemy of it* Klitz: *dodges it* The same goes to you, and all of you crystals that aren't special. *uses the same attack, but it lives* Archer Crystallizer #5: Nicccce try! *suddenly becomes faster and can attack two times* Klitz: So you can do that? *dodges an arrow again* Archer Crystallizer #4: I'm helping soon! Archer Crystallizer #1: Me too! Rosalina: Oh no you don't, freaks. *uses Star Shower, taking out Archer Crystallizer #55 and deals reasonable damage to the rest of the Crystallizers, but the secondary effect doesn't take place* Normall Crystallizer #2: The head hurts! And yours too! *bites Rosalina* Rosalina: You did not just do that. *puts back the Normal Crystallizer #2 to the ground casually* Oh, you're too light! *kicks it away* Voltaire: Heh... Heheheh! *spreads electricity everywhere again, electrocuting everyone, but at least takes out all Crystallizers* And that is how you finish a battle! Rosalina: M-My hair... Voltaire: Oh yeah. *heals every ally including herself* There, better? Rosalina: Do not do that next time, because it's killing me on the inside! Klitz: Not to mention, it'll drag us down. Voltaire: Fiiiine... (The group proceeds further into the Cavern of Power. Now it's full of hidden traps.) Rosalina: Another narrow path but a really long one. I feel a bit lazy, but here goes nothing, guys. Voltaire: Well... *throws a crystal shard, which activates a rocket trap, destroying it* ...It's full of traps. And the dead end to the Crystal of Power is just there. How are we going to get across? Rosalina: Duh, the use of corpses! Klitz: Not possible. When those crystals... Or "Crystallizers" die, they break completely. So they don't have a corpse, but what I wonder are the corpses of other adventurers. They say they're still there, but some say the power of this cavern makes them disappear. Rosalina: I thought you know about them, and that's a shame. And what about this distance, Voltaire? *throws another crystal shard nearby further to the end of the path, but a ton lot of traps are triggered, it makes it almost impossible to get past* ...I give up, that's it. Voltaire: Easy. I can electrocute them! Rosalina: No?! They're not full of machinery at all! Voltaire: Seriously? Do we have to do it the hard way? Klitz: We don't have a choice here if we want to proceed. We have to do it. Voltaire: Okay, the HARD WAY! *runs so fast, yet gets hit by many traps such as the arrows and fire, and still is alive by the end of it* Rosalina: H-How did you...?! And how come you're better at that hard way, huh?! Voltaire: Pfft. It's easy for me, hard for you guys. I used self-healing~! Rosalina: Typical... *thinking of ideas, and has one* I got it! This is better than your risky running skill! Invisiblia-kuro-kuro... *says a lot of gibberish to use invisible magic on herself, and casually walks past the traps* Voltaire: ...Sure, coward. I assume you teleported away. HA! *touches the "door", but it's only getting longer* ...Ah darn. Klitz: A very long trap-filled path. That's no challenge. *gets past the traps with mad pro dodging skills, and even its extension* Rosalina: Walk near me, tra- *invisible magic wears off very quickly* Oh no. *gets burned a bit* AAAAH! *runs ahead while being burned* Voltaire: *activates her self-healing custom skill again* Here we go! *walks ahead* ---- (The last part of the Cavern of Power is a very small circular chamber with few pillars. The Crystal of Power is right in the middle of it.) Klitz: Too easy. Anyone else? (Voltaire and Rosalina are seen to be very tired from it!) Rosalina: Remind me never to enter a path full of traps ever again. I want to save my magic powers for later! Voltaire: At least we get healed a bit... Is this the end? *sees the Crystal of Power* Alright! Let's get it- (But something emerges from above... And it's that same blue figure? Now clearly seen, she's an Octoling!) ???: I knew you'd come here... Uh, what group are you? ---- Moon: That's right, we never had a group name! Karaleaf: Is it really necessary, though? Sasha: Yeah, so that good citizens can recognize all three of you when you save that universe. Just like how that certain group or gang made their name that is currently well-known. Willow: Since this one is the alternate universe and it's not literally us, the name has to be brand new! How about "Surviving People"? Karaleaf: Nah, sounds way too off of the occupation. Moon: Speaking of occupation, let's make it we're the Crystal Hunters. Are we clear? Sasha: ...Sure, as long as you're all okay with that, but it won't be registered yet. We have to continue! ---- Voltaire: We aren't officially a group, but you?! ???: Solo and I'm not letting you touch the crystal. Name's Neptunica and if I want to stay optimistic, killing you all shall be the goal of today! Rosalina: Of today... So you have different goals... Neptunica: Don't judge! I'm the first boss in this quest and you're not going to get past me! Voltaire: Welp, let's do this guys! Klitz: I'm attacking first. *uses Razor Swing at Neptunica* Neptunica: Whoa! *gets hit* And ouch. *also gets the bleed status* Double ouch! Voltaire: Gonna do the same strategy again...! *hides behind a pillar near her* Neptunica: You just made me bleed, now it'll be your turn! *swings with her Inkbrush at Klitz three times, known as Rapid Swing that attacks an enemy 2-5 times* Klitz: As expected, you'd use your weapon, too. Neptunica: Nowadays barely anyone uses a weapon or two! Rosalina: Now it's my turn, creep! *uses Star Shower, which makes two pillars fall on Neptunica* Neptunica: No! Not the pillars! *makes water veil go near her, known as Water Therapy which heals her by 15% and has higher defense* Voltaire: Nice! We pinned her down! Now it's mine! *uses Damage of the Devine at Neptunica* Neptunica: *now poisoned and is losing too much HP already* This is worse than I thought! *throws a Splat Bomb at Voltaire, damaging her a lot and decreasing her speed for 3 turns, known as Splat Slow-Down* Rosalina: Voltaire! Neptunica: Give up now and prepare to die? You destroyed the pillars, so you've helped! Voltaire: Can't... Must... *about to spread electricity again, but is thinking about it twice* No... It will destroy the Crystal of Power as well... Neptunica: *uses Rapid Swing at Voltaire, hitting 5 times* Stay down and let me finish you for my satisfaction! Klitz: No! Just hang on! *about to attack Neptunica, but activates a trap that hurts him and Rosalina by a lot* Rosalina: Th-There are traps here, too?! Neptunica: I'm something to fear at for a reason~! *smirks* Now you'll be all done! Voltaire: You know what... *has electricity charging all over her* I think I realized... I have a lot to go, my friend. But what about... *electricity becomes red* THIS? (Voltaire stands up, and lets the red electricity flow. But this time, it's for a better cause.) Voltaire: Special Move - 100,000 Volt Healing!!! (A Special Move has been used. A huge spike of electricity lands, and heals all of the heroes by 25% of their HP. They are also inflicted with the Heal Over Time status for 5 turns.) Neptunica: Darn it! *cough* *cough* Since when can electricity heal?! Voltaire: I got you all, guys! Now we can finish her while she's distracted! Rosalina: I'm okay now. It's on. Klitz: Let's attack her one last time with your main attacks! (They commence their main attacks at Neptunica. Due to additional bleeding and poison, she falls down defeated just like that!) Neptunica: I... I failed that mission... *disappears with light* ---- (The suspicious object has been turned off.) Sasha: Well, isn't this dandy. *gets the object and destroys it* Someone was trying to hack the game! Moon: What? Who? Sasha: I don't know, I just had that feeling. Neptunica was not the planned first boss, I tell 'ya. But who could that object belong to... (Outside Mushroom Grotto, the real Neptunica was playing along with a remote, but when she realized she lost...) Neptunica: I think I just lost. I think what the Elite Octolings say about my gaming skills were right... Of course.... OF COURSE!!! *rage quits, destroys the remote and runs away back to where she came from* Willow: *hears the last word due to it being loud* ...Did you guys say something? Karaleaf: No. Must be someone rage quitting on something near us? Sasha: Ugh, whatever it is, I'll make sure he or she will pay for this! At least you guys won and get that special crystal! Moon: Heh, glad to know my little plan still worked in regards to my character's special move moment. Sasha: (Huh? Is Moon the one...? Or is it all of them? Oh, I know!) ---- Rosalina: Voltaire, it's yours to keep. Voltaire: I guess I do take the credit, but I swear I'll become more mature when this large quest ends! *touches the Crystal of Power* (Crystal of Power obtained! Four more special crystals to go!) Klitz: The question is, where do we start looking for the second special crystal next? Voltaire: Before that question, what does the Crystal of Power actually do? Do we become invincible? More powerful? ---- Sasha: In-game, you get 10% more power for the rest of the game. Real life, since we talked about this yesterday, you must be all curious... *angry about it* You all get +10 manly or girly points for being hackers!!! (Silence for 10 seconds with the disappointed faces of Moon, Karaleaf and Willow...) Moon: ...We never hacked or cheated the game to change into an easier first boss. There was only one person who could have done tha- Sasha: BLAH BLAH BLAH! Now shut up! *ahem* Can the second special crystal, whatever it is, be found before an enemy does? Find out next time on Caverns & Crystals! *has this playing* Same place in reality, same planned schedule! ~ End of Episode ~ Cast *Moon (Pokemon Trainer) as Druid Voltaire *Karaleaf as Samurai Klitz *Willow as Lightning Princess Rosalina *The Crystallizers (Normal and Archer Types) *Sasha Stylink as the game master *Neptunica as herself Trivia *This episode is inspired by the SMG4's Mushrooms and Morons episode, Quest for the Spaghetti of Power, but not all of it. *There is a chance, due to the events of the Octo Expansion DLC from Splatoon 2, that this will already be the last time Sasha appears as the game master in this series. Category:Stories Category:Finished stories Category:Caverns & Crystals